Impossible
by Merlin Pranks101
Summary: This was impossible. Oh, well this just means one more servant for them to use. The masters of the Fourth Holy Grail War stand in shock as a second servant is summoned under their command. How will they affect this world? Let the bloodiest battle of the millennia begin.


**Hiiiiiiiii! I'm Merlin...Okay then. Anyway welcome to this thing I'm writing. A Holy Grail War like you've never seen before(bullshit!). Two servants from each master, and the extra servants are familiar faces from other works of fiction. Oh, and to those who are here to harass me about getting Jeanne's Faction updated, I will tell you a little secret. I'm considering a rewrite. I'm not sure yet but we'll see. Anyway, enjoy!**

Impossible.

That was the first thing to go through Kiritsugu's mind as he looked down at the six command seals marking his hands.

The wind generated from the summoning dissipated to reveal two kneeling forms. One was a figure showing a regal demeanour, its power tightly held back by years of control. The figure was that of a young woman, no older than sixteen and quite short, wearing magically-woven armour over a modest blue dress. To accompany this, she also wore a royal blue mantle and golden crown denouncing her role as royalty. She held a sword sheathed in a blue and gold ornate sheath.

This woman, no matter how impossible it seemed, was most likely King Arthur, the one he was aiming to summon, despite his preferences towards a Caster or Assassin. Even he couldn't deny the effectiveness of pure power.

The second figure was the enigma in this situation. Power was rolling off of its form and applying pressure on his bo- No. Not his body, his very soul. He had a slightly punkish look to him, with his orange hair and scowl, but he could see the weariness in his eyes. He was still a teenager, but he was a teenager ravaged by war and battle. He wore black ragged robes with a white sash around his waist that went down past his knees. He had a white armour that crisscrossed across his chest that was attached to his pauldrons. One of them had a simple white pauldron that covered his shoulder while the other had a more unique design. It was separated into three parts by the same white armour as everywhere else on his body and the parts that were separated were filled with red scales. He had a giant sword attached to his back along with a knife strapped to his waist.

The both stood up at the same moment and spoke the same words.

"Are you worthy to be my master?"

...  
...

Well. This just got a whole lot more complicated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kariya watched blankly as the smoke cleared from his summoning. He could already start to distinguish the forms of the two servants he had summoned...TWO?!

Why were there two servants and not one? This! This couldn't be possible!

The worms inside him wriggled in excitement, feeling his anxiousness and hungering for more. This also reminded him that since he had apparently contracted two servants he should currently be writhing on the ground, dying from the huge mana cost of maintaining two servants. They also seemed extremely powerful.

They were also both quite terrifying.

One was a tall knight with black armour that was full of spikes and menacing symbols. The knight's fear factor was also increased from the red glowing visor peeking out from behind the smoke concealing his body. He gave off a feral aura, a rabid dog waiting to be loosed.

The second servant was quite frankly not what he would expect from a Berserker, he could see his class with his Master Vision. The man had tan skin covered in blue tattoos. His long pale blue hair was spiky and reached down to his lower back. He was shirtless under the black ragged cloak and wore dark pants that were in a pitiful state. The most noticeable things about the man were his feral, and yet, intelligent eyes.

Both of the servants' stats were high-level too.

The war was won. None could stand before the might of these two monsters.

Kariya glanced at the feral tattooed man in curiosity when the servant started chuckling.

The extra Berserker lifted his head to the ceiling.

And the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse roared his challenge to the world.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
Terrifying.

This was the first thought to pass through Kirei's head as he looked at his second Assassin.

The man had no presence. None at all. He was looking straight at him and yet it seemed as if he was looking at thin air. The dangerous smirk on the man's face spoke of mischief.

He was sharply dressed in a black suit with an orange dress shirt and black tie. He wore a black fedora with an orange band that complimented the rest of his attire.

Strangely enough, a green lizard was lounging on said fedora.

He tipped his hat and spoke but one word in greeting.

"Chaos."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Waver was ready.

He would prove to those stuck-up Clock Tower nobles that blood did not mean power.

His command seals glowed brightly as the smoke cleared to reveal the two frames of his servants.

One was a tall buff man with red hair and bear. He wore a full-blown grin on his face that contradicted his full regal attire. He wore a brown leather armour decorated with gold markings and a red kilt with gold embroidery to show his royal bearing. His look was enhanced by the majestic furred mantle resting upon his shoulders.

Next to who he supposed was Alexander the Great stood the enigma to this whole situation. He was a decently tall blond with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a simple black shirt and orange pants. His feet were covered by simple but sturdy sandals. His grin matched his partners own and showed off his sharper than normal fangs.

The blond was the first to speak.

"Yo! The name's Naruto Uzumaki! Servant Rider at your service!"

He finished the sentence with a thumbs up and a sparkling grin. This caused the tallest man to burst out laughing in joy.

"Well met, my counterpart! I am Iskander of Macedonia, the King of Conquerers! I am also of the Rider class in this war!"

Naruto slapped the red-headed king's back heartily as both of them started a conversation without paying attention to who was supposed to be their master.

Waver looked on incredulously s his servants ignored him in favour of each other.

"What did I get myself into?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Review and let me know! I accept all reviews(even flames). Any and all opinions are highly appreciated and taken into consideration. If you hadn't noticed I'll be powering up some of the OG Fate Zero servants, they'll need it. Good day to all of you, my dear readers!**


End file.
